zeon_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Seattle
Seattle is a city located in a large inlet on the northwest coast of North America in what is presently Washington State in the United States of America. History 'Fall of Seattle' During the One Year War the city was captured almost immediately in just 2 and a half days by the 2nd Terrestrial Mobile Division during Zeon's Earth Drop operations. As such, the city was left in ruins and was abandoned. 'Seattle under Zeon Occupation' Though the City had been secured, the Earth Federation continued to conduct guerilla war tactics against Zeon in both mobile suits and ground troopers alike using most of the ruins to screen they're movements. These engagements would soon lead to small shoot outs in the ruins, between the Earth Federation and Principality of Zeon. Heirshy himself was often send to the city to restore order, in order to help bring down the Insurgency, although he had succeeded the Earth Federation had secretly opened up a pathway in Seattle in order to move Transports through, this issue would once again request Heirshy to return to Seattle along side multiple Zeon allies in an attempt to search the city ruins and destroy the Media Transport system. While searching the city, Heirshy and much of Haro Battalion had managed to destroy several Earth Federation forces who were still in hiding withing the ruins, but the sounds of battle would eventually alert Earth Federation command who instead began to rush supplies through the city over the No Mans Sector, unfortunately William Rin, the 39th Zeonic Drop Troopers caught win of the Federation air waves, and reported it to New Harrison. Heirshy arrived with Haro Battalion in the No Man's Land and surprised the Media Supply transports and began to shot them down. After this ambush, The Earth Federation leaders abandoned Seattle permanently, leaving only 29-56 Federal Mobile suits left in the city still fighting the Zeon Occupation. 'Death of Garma Zabi' In the second half of the war Seattle became the site of a small but important battle. The Federation ship White Base was attempting to escape North America. Trying to prevent the ship from escaping into Federation controlled territory; Garma Zabi flew in from New York to personally destroy the ship. The White Base took temporary refuge in the ruins of an abandoned sports dome that was likely either the Kingdome or possible the nearby Tacoma Dome (which lies in the greater Seattle area). In an effort to flush out the White Base into the open Garma ordered his Gaw attack fleet to carpet bomb the city. After the effort failed several Zakus under the command of Char Aznable were sent into Seattle to find the ship. The Gundam is sent out to lure the Zakus away from White Base and therefore misform the fleet of the ship's true location. Heirshy who had returned as well this time with Char in search of the Trojan Horse began to attack Earth Federation Mobile suits in the city. Heirshy was eventually separated from Char, but found the Trojan Horse hidden in the ruins, fron there he engaged with Kai in Battle, who at first was losing his engagement against the Zeon Mascot, but was reinforced by Amuro and Ryugian arriving from the West. Char realizes this but seeing his chance to finally exact revenge on the Zabi family, he misinforms Garma of the White Base's true location and leads him straight into the trap. White Base's near-endless and brutal attack on Garma's Gaw Fleet is swift and relentless, taking a shocked Garma completely by surprise. Desperate and enraged, Garma takes control of his ships helm and attempts a kamikaze run against White Base. However the White Base shot down Garma before he even got close, with Heirshy watching from in front of the Trojan horse in despair. 'Last Weeks of the Occupation' During the final months of the One Year War, following the Failed Zeon Invasion of Jaburo in November of UC.79, the war had been taking a toll for the worst against the Principality of Zeon, as they were starting to lose the ground that they had gained in the last 8 months, including Europe, much of Asia, and several sectors in North America. With much of their resources depleted after the Jaburo Invasion, and much of they're forces now In Space fighting the Federation at A Boa Qu, several of the Earth Federation remaining Guerilla Fighters who were still operating in the city battled the Zeon Occupation with countless Riots, destroying supply lines and several Space Ports in the city, preventing the Principality from Evacuating into Space. Several hours after the Riots were eventually grinned to a halt, leaving only 8 Earth Federation fighters left to fight, The City was attacked and Liberated by Earth Federation forces 3 days after New York City, the remaining Earth Federation surivivers were promoted, and credited as the Heros of Seattle. Trivia Category:Earth Cities Category:Non Fiction Cities Category:North America Regions